Dumbledore's Final Plan
by Stories from my head
Summary: On his 19th birthday Harry receives a card from his Mother that transports him to Potter Manor. Awaiting Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid are the Marauders (Minus Peter) and a pregnant Lily, a dying Dumbledore and present day Mcgonagall. Dumbledore has brought the group together to provide answers for Harry and allow him an opportunity to create some new memories.
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note-**

 **(Sorry I know these are boring)**

This fanfic might need some explaining. Firstly I don't own any characters blah blah blah. Everything is inspired by J K Rowling. But at the lack of Maruaders books I have taken a way to fill in some of the gaps. This story brings together all three generations which is why for the first part it skips from generation to generation- it will make sense I promise!

Dumbledore has been able to harness some of the seer magic which means that for one day Harry gets to spend his birthday with his parents. Dumbledore also uses this magic to create answer some questions. The magic creates a time mist which shows events taking place for example if someone asks "what did you do last Christmas" it would show Christmas Day.

Pretty simple after explaining that. Anywho, enjoy x


	2. Chapter 1- Looking to the future

Lily sighed to herself as she watched the owl clean its feathers. She rubbed her bump, humming as she entered the messy kitchen. 'Sirius has been round again.' She thought to herself. It wasn't long before James would be back with Dumbledore. Lily was hoping that it wasn't going to be another meeting about safety precautions. With her pregnancy had come a lot of protection from people she was close to and she was sick of it. They had already been told that going into hiding was a possibility which would mean they would have to leave the beautiful house James had lived in all his life. She didn't know what exactly was going to happen. Only that Dumbledore had some kind of plan about an old magic thing. 'That old fool' she laughed to herself 'I don't know how much old magic tricks I can take.' Suddenly there was a commotion in the living room. Leaving her tea on the counter she grabbed her wand and turned sharply. "Only me Lils" came Remus' voice. She sighed with relief. It wasn't easy being pregnant at this time. Jumping at every noise thinking that they could be attacked any moment. Remus wondered into the kitchen brushing off the floor powder as he did so. He smiled at Lily with big tired eyes as lily noted that tarnished appearance of his clothing. "James and Sirius were right behind-" but he was cut off as Sirius voice flooded the house "And then BANG right there in the middle of the alley. Mate you should've seen his face. I'm telling you that bike is"

"Is a death trap" finished Lily embracing her husband. Sirius made a face at her as he reached for the last Brownie he and Lily had baked the day before (he was the only one who could stomach them due to him deciding to put chilli powder in them to 'spice things up'). "Is Dumbledore on his way?" Asked Lily. James nodded looking concerned. "Yes but he hasn't said why." He looked around the room "and why did he just want us four- where's Peter?". Sirius shrugged "Peter always got out of things didn't he?" Remus laughed but mirrored James' confusion. "I suppose but I don't think he would've called us here to give us detention. "

"I dunno, there's a lot of stuff he never found out about. Maybe old Nick has finally told him about the time Lily turned James' mattress into sinking sand." Lily glared at Sirius. "If he's told him that then he's probably also told him about the time you charmed my shampoo to turn into tadpools." The boys burst into laughter with James hurriedly apologising when Lily gave him a glare. Afternoons like this were pretty much the norm. James and Lily had just announced there pregnancy- though of course the boys knew from the start, Remus was the one who spotted it whilst he and Lily were together one day. With the war raging on times when everyone could gather in the safety of one house were precious. They were often out on missions for the order and the stress of not knowing who was going to end up in hospital next was taking it's toll on everyone. Still looking around him today Remus knew that they were going to be ok for the time being. He had never seen James happier (except perhaps the first time he'd kissed Lily) and the news of a baby on the way had done nothing but strengthen the family sense of this group.

At the sound of a knock on the door Sirius left the room, returning with a troubled look on his face. Everyone went quiet. "It's Dumbledore." Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. "But he… He looks different. He looks old." Remus raised an eyebrow as James began to let out a laugh of relief. Sirius stopped him. "No mate. Like he looks really old. Ill even. And his hand… It's all bandaged up and-" At this Lily had left the room and gone to see the man for herself. The blue eyes and friendly smile she had been expecting but the frail appearance she had not.

"Dear Lily. How wonderful it is to see you." The marauders had followed her in and were all mirroring the expression of worry and puzzlement that Lily bore. "I know I know. I am not looking at my best but that can all be explained." Fawkes had settled next to the now grumpy looking owl. "Please sit. I promise I come here with good will. You see I have an idea that I feel is going to make an enormous amount of impact."

The marauders followed Dumbledore into the sitting room with the big bay windows. James took Lily's hand as they went, he had an uneasy feeling about this…


	3. Chapter 2- I am a true Gryffindor

The big family walked in two groups; the adults and the children. Naturally, the children raced ahead towards the edge of a massive drop eager to see what was below.

"Careful" a kindly redheaded woman called out "you don't want to fall off ." The teens took no notice and carried on looking.

It was the first time they had all met up since school closed for the week (tomorrow was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts) and so were excited to be out and about.

"I wonder how far down it is" pondered Rose "Maybe Grandma Weasley is right we should back away a bit." James looked at her and just shook his head,

"You need to lighten up a bit Ro, we're out of Hogwarts; Filch can't give you a detention now."

"James has a point Rose" Al said a bit more kindly.

"Never mind, look the adults are heading up that mound why don't we go see if they have any food?" Eagerly the Teens ran up the hill to the adults playing a game off 'it' whilst they went.

It was, as it was every year, a day to let off steam and have some fun before the intense day tomorrow. It would be the same as always; Harry would give a speech, people would cry and everyone would look solemn. That was until the evening when everyone would wear their dress robes and a massive party would be held in the great hall to mark the death off the most evil wizard ever known.

Lily was lagging behind thinking about the events that would occur tomorrow… She hated it. She hated too see her family cry and she hated the feeling of being upset about the death off family members whom she'd never met…

"Hurry up Tiger Lily" Teddy's yells had bought her out off her daydream, he was running down to walk with her "You alright? You looked blank for a second there."

She smiled, Lily could always count on Teddy to look out for her.

"Just thinking about tomorrow" At this comment understanding and sorrow filled his eyes. She knew he could do nothing but smile and change the subject, after all, his parents died in the battle. After a couple of minutes of silence they had reached the top of the mound, the side they had climbed wasn't that high but very steep.

"Lily! Teddy! Come over here look what we've found" Hugo's voice bellowed. Curiosity filled Lily. She ran over to see what was so exciting.

From a massive, old oak tree hung a branch from a thin bit off rope obviously intended for someone to swing off it.

"It would only be able to carry the lightest of us" Fred commented. Lily felt every ones gaze rest on her.

"You mean you want me to swing of that thing!" Everyone nodded, 'fine' Lily thought as she heard the adults come over to see what was so intriguing "Ok, I'll do it" Lilly agreed as she reached for the handle.

"What is it your going to do" Questioned Granddad Weasley but it was too late Lily had already swung their and back and was greeted by rounds of applause.

"Well done Lill's" Victoire congratulated her.

"Yeah I suppose well done, though you didn't go very high" James was back to taunting her again. Lily hadn't swung high in fact she had swung from the lowest point possible but it was still kind off high…

"Go on Tiger Lily I bet you could go higher than that".

"No I think that was high enough" Grandma Weasley stressed. Fred ignored her.

"A true Gryffindor would go from the highest point wouldn't they Hugo?" Hugo nodded when Fred looked at him. Lily looked at them all furiously.

"I have been in Gryffindor for two years almost." Lily protested though none took any notice.

"You could always move House" Hugo said "You're clever so you could be moved to Ravenclaw" This was enough for Lily she grabbed the swing and headed for the highest point it would reach. The adults were warning her not too do it and her Dad moved to grab her. She just dodged it. No one was going to say she wasn't a true Gryffindor and get away with it. The others started cheering as Lily tightened her grip and made the run up-

Lily soared through the air, twisted and turned, screamed and laughed. She felt the wind in her hair as she sailed back to the hill never once looking down. Al was there ready as she shouted 'Again Again!' Al pushed her off the hill even the adults were cheering now seeing the look of pure delight on Lily's face.

Then she heard a snap.

Lily looked up just in time to see the rope snap in half she screamed as she felt herself fall.

Lily was falling fast she could see her family peering over the edge, looks of horror on their face when she suddenly felt like she was falling in slow motion.

It was a weird feeling as the ground cushioned her fall she felt as though her mind had fallen before her body and as her body fell it knocked the wind out of her and the lights inside her head went out.


	4. Chapter 3- Debts

Lily was first aware off a pain in her right arm she tried to move it only to experience worse pain. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Lily, are you alright?" Her Mum asked anxiously.

"How do you think she's feeling Ginny? She just fell from a massive drop on a tree and broken her arm. I bet she's feeling just fine and has loads of time for stupid questions." Sarcasm leaked into Uncle Georges' voice towards the end making everyone laugh apart from Ginny who just glared at him.

"I'm fine mum though my arm does hurt a bit and my heads aching."

"That's too be expected,. You've had a terrible fall after all. Now I need you to drink this" Said a light haired women with a pointy nose she'd never seen before. Lilly took the potion but didn't drink she just looked at her dad. Her Dad had just finished thanking a tall, blonde, pointy chinned man who looked quite awkward.

"Lily, this is Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' dad." He said motioning towards the man "We were in school together… Anyway he saw you falling and saved you. His wife is a healer ." Lilly knew that she was being prompted to take the drink so, knowing that it would taste horrible, put it to her lips and drank it in one gulp.

"Can I get up now?" She asked in-between taking another drink from Hermione. However it seemed like Grandma Weasley had other ideas.

"No. I think that's enough silly dares for today." She demanded hands on her hips glaring at the others who had obviously just been told off, "No, why don't we have some food instead" This time she was met by eager faces who immediately started laying the picnic stuff out.

"Are you three going to join us Draco?" Asked Hermione whilst Ron and Harry protested behind the Malfoy's backs.

"No thank you, we're meeting my father " Replied Mr Malfoy who looked very out of place amongst the Weasley's and Potters.

"Well, thank you again for saving Lilly." Finalised Harry who was trying hard to look disappointed that they were leaving.

"Your welcome. I guess I owed you." Harry and Ron nodded at Draco who was calling for Scorpio.

"Now so long as you don't move your arm for ten minutes and rest for the rest off the day you'll be fine. I've put a cast on it just in case. Take this potion tonight, it will get rid off that headache, if it gets any worse in the mean time you know where to take her" She concluded looking at Ginny who nodded and helped Lilly up.

And with that the Malfoy's left with Scorpius tagging along behind.

"Wait until his Father hears about this" Imitated Ron before taking a massive bite out of a chocolate frog.


	5. Chapter 4- A restless night

Faces flew by. Her parents, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, faces from old pictures. Everyone she

knew fighting for their lives. Then the face she's never seen only heard stories of loomed over her. A face whose appearance was weird. The first thing that took her notice was that he didn't have a nose. He started laughing as he killed yet another member of her family. A horrible laugh that she couldn't get out of her head. She looked around. Family and friends had an option of two things; being tortured or lying on the ground dead. She was the only one left. Suddenly the screams of pain and death stopped.

Silence.

She looked around again too find that her family and friends were rising from the ground an odd glow in their eyes which shone brighter than anything yet yet without seeing. They came towards forming a circle around her. People who she had heard stories about (the Marauders, Dumbledore and members from the order of the phoenix) and people who she saw all the time. She sighed in relief as they held up their wands. A sigh which soon turned to a shriek of terror as she saw them turn towards her. They were joined by more death eaters all of them hungry for revenge. They raised there wands and as one performed the killing curse. "Avada Kedavra " the chorused voices. She had to squint as hundreds of jets of green light came towards her knowing there was no hope she screamed just as they were about to hit-

"Lily, Lily. Come on wake up your giving me a headache." Lily woke up, tears streaming down her face. She sat up as Rose gave her a hug and continued a bit more comfortingly, "Blimey that's the fifth nightmare in a row. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rose, don't worry" Answered Lilly pulling away to dry her eyes which had only just stopped tearing.

"Sirius SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep here." There were a couple more barks followed by loud footsteps towards Lily's door which was soon pushed open with more force than necessary.

"You know Lils, I'm really starting to consider asking Dad to put a silencing charm on your room. It's not nice being woken up by screams which deafen you AND a dog that won't shut up because of those screams." James' rant was interrupted by a massive thud as Padfoot (a big black dog named after Sirius Black) bounded across the room, leapt up onto Lilly's bed and started whining. Lilly had to admit she felt sorry for James who was standing there, his hair even messier than normal, trying not to fall asleep standing up.

Padfoot often slept in James room, which was fine, apart from when Lilly had nightmares… Padfoot hated it when Lily cried and would always wake and go mad wanting to see her and make sure she was okay.

' _But then again.'_ Lily thought _'I always have nightmares leading up to the anniversary of the Battle so… James should know better than to let him sleep in his room tonight of all nights- it was only to be expected.'_

"Sorry James." Lily apologised as Padfoot fell asleep on the end of her bed "I don't want to have those nightmares..."

"I know" James said with a yawn as he sat down on the edge of Lily's bed "I'm not blaming you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Lily said fear entering her eyes as she remembered her most recent nightmare.

"Well was it the same as the others?" Questioned Rose who was one of the only people Lily would talk to about them.

"No, it was worse" Lily said a grimacing. James yawned again.

"Right. I'm going back to bed" James stood up as he said this but turned around to face Lily "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Sure" replied Lily "Rose is here anyway" Rose yawned sleepily as she climbed under the covers but not looking as though she was going to go to sleep before she was sure Lily was.

"Night dad" James mumbled as he walked past his dad who had come to see what all the noise was about.

"Night" Harry called after him but James was already gone. He turned to Lily "Another nightmare Lily? Maybe we should ask Hermione to brew up some non nightmary, peacy, sleepy thingy potion in the morning…" Lily laughed at her Dads definition of some nightmare free potion (Lily didn't know herself what it was called only that it tasted horrible).

"No, it's fine Dad. They usually stop after the celebration anyway." Lily answered as she snuggled under the covers hoping for no more nightmares for what was left of the night "G'night Dad, night Rose"

"Night" Came two replies as Lily fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5- Tears for the dead

"Lil's come on we're going to be late" The voice was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs towards her room.

"Do I have to go" asked a fully dressed Lily who was attempting to hide on top of her wardrobe.

"Yes, oh Lilly come on out of there now please. We have to get going. Your Dad wants to be early and I need to check on my Mum you know she gets upset." Ginny sighed and moved towards her daughter "I don't like it any more than you do. I hate it I, I… Lily I can't forget, none of us can. Even if we wanted to there's no way possible. I have to remember because it is only right that we remember the people who died so that those of us who lived can live a better life and live life to the fullest. People like Teddy's parents, Dads parents, my brother, Dad's godfather… I'm afraid the list is endless and that is the reason we have to remember Lily to first mourn their deaths and then celebrate their lives."

"But I don't know any of them. I've only seen pictures or heard stories. How can you expect me to be happy and sad about someone who I don't know?" Lilly interrupted.

"Lily hon, you're a smart girl you know how and I'm not asking you to be sad or happy, no one is, just be respectful. And help comfort the people who are grieving." Ginny paused took a breath and continued "I know it upsets you to see everyone crying, and I know you feel guilty because you can't do anything. But Lil's this is something you have to face, you just need to take it one step at a time. " Ginny reached up and took her daughters hand in hers "and the first step is to come down off of there." Lily nodded and took a breath. She climbed down the wardrobe and walked out the room.

Later, after the memorial service and the speeches and the tears, Lily wandered down to the Whomping Willow. She wanted to get away, she wanted to get away from the tears. She sat down close to the tree, it never seemed to hit her even though she had seen several students being treated by Madam Pomfrey for getting to close. A warm hand ruffled her hair as the kind voice of Teddy Lupin interrupted her thoughts "You ok tiger-lily?". Lily nodded, unable to lie to him. She knew today was hard for Teddy, she didn't want to make it worse. "You know, you're dad's got some great stories about this tree, you know Snape nearly got killed down there?" Neither of them cared for these stories anymore; they'd heard them countless times but it was nice to feel comforted in the knowledge that people lived on in memories.

Suddenly an amber light caught Lily's eye. "Did you see that?" Teddy gave her a questioning look "Over there, by the entrance. There's a light, something's glowing" She stood up to investigate. "Lily I wouldn't if I were you, Lily don't get to close" The light was clear now and this was concerning Teddy. All of the Potters and Weasley's had ventured down the tunnel before, they knew how to stop the Willow and how to sneak down their to the Shrieking Shack but nothing had ever been glowing. Before nerves could get the better of her Lily had snuck under one of the branches towards the light. "Lily!" Teddy shouted, his hair turning to a flaming red colour. Muttering about childishness under his breath he climbed into the tunnel to catch up with his god-sister.

Standing side by side in the tunnel, Teddy and Lily had found the source of the light, it was a glowing, round orb floating towards them. Lily held onto Teddy's hand. "We should go, tell the others. We shouldn't be down here." But as soon as Teddy had whispered these instructions the light seemed to surround them and the orb float above their heads. Teddy gripped Lily's hand and pulled her close- protecting her. Then the two of them started to travel through the air, swirling at lightning fast speed.

With a thump they landed on grassy grounds. Lily, who was looking rather green, looked around their surroundings. "We're in our garden" she said puzzled. At least she thought it was her garden… There was something about how the flowers were positioned, something about the shabby looking broomsticks lying on the ground that made her question this. "Come on. Let's go inside. It must've been a portkey but something weird is definitely going on. We need to find the others." Immediately they rushed inside, they were in such a state of confusion they hardly noticed the old furniture or that the pictures of their family had been replaced with pictures of people they'd only ever heard stories about. Lily and Teddy ran through the corridors yelling as they went desperate to know what was going on. "MUM?" Lily yelled ignoring Teddy's signals to be quiet "MUM WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE ARE YOU? DAD?". Suddenly a calm voice sounded from the living room "I believe you're looking for us." Teddy and Lily looked at one another as they silently got their wands out. Teddy, pushing Lily behind him cautiously began to open the door.


	7. Chapter 6- Morning

It was a warm, summers day when Harry opened Ron's bedroom window and looked out onto the bright field below. The beautiful sunlight and birdsong sounding from the trees were a far cry from the nightmarish cries of the dead that had been plaguing his dreams for the past month. Harry had expected the nightmares, everyone had. It was now over a year since the now famous Battle of Hogwarts (as it had been named) and the past month had been tough on everyone. But today, Mrs Weasley had declared was to be a happy day, after all it was Harry's birthday.

The smell of sausages cooking in the kitchen below had caused Ron to sleepily sit up in his bed and chuck a small parcel at Harry. "Happy birthday mate" yawned Ron as Harry sat down on his bed to unwrap his gift. Inside was a photo frame containing a picture of Lockhart holding up a boneless arm belonging to a very pale looking Harry. "I found it in Fred's old stuff the other day- reckon thats what gave him the idea for some of their sweets", Harry looked over at Ron who had the same expression every Weasley wore when Fred was mentioned. "Of course he would keep a picture of it" laughed Harry, "Yeah" smiled Ron who seemed to perk up a bit "He'd also congratulate you on going a whole year without having any near death experiences". Both the boys laughed at this as they got dressed and headed down for breakfast, of course this fact wasn't entirely true; both of them had began Auror training this year, Ron his first year and Harry who had skipped straight to second. The practical training side of things had meant both of them came home to Mrs Weasley injured in some way on an almost weekly basis.

Downstairs was full of the smell of freshly cooked breakfast, Hermione and Ginny were sat at the kitchen table with odd expressions on their faces whilst Mrs Weasley hummed to herself by the cooker. "What's up with you two?" asked Ron as he reached straight past Hermione to the sausages. Hermione- who looked a bit disheartened at her boyfriend giving sausages more attention than her- replied sharply to Ron. "What do you think is up with us Ronald? Our NEWTs results should have arrived by now if only that stupid old owl of your's knew how to fly properly.". Harry, who had caught Ginny's eye, had to hide his smile. This happened all the time with Ron and Hermione, when they were together they'd complain about the other person, when they weren't together they'd complain about being apart. Ginny held Harry's hand under the table "Happy birthday Harry" she said softly as she kissed him on the cheek, "Oh yes happy birthday Harry!" said Hermione still nervously glancing out the window whilst Ron grimaced at the small sign of affection between his sister and his best mate.

"Ah Harry, how you feeling dear? Now, I've made you lots of breakfast but don't eat much as we've got everyone coming over for lunch later today. " she passed Harry a present wishing him happy birthday as she did so "I said don't eat to much Ron!". Ron's reply was muffled by the amount of food his mouth.

Harry loved his birthday breakfast, he loved the family atmosphere that always surrounded him at the Burrow but he couldn't deny that part of his mind had been dreaming of the place him and Ginny could get perhaps one day soon… Mrs Weasley was the one to bring Harry out of daydream, asking him what his plans were for during the day. "I'm looking after Teddy until this afternoon, I'm gonna pick him up in an hour. Then the four of us were thinking of meeting Neville and Luna in Hogsmede." .

"Neville and Luna? They still together? I have to say I didn't expect that to last long… Are you going to see Aberforth?" Harry had grown used to Mrs Weasley's questioning over the past year. She seemed to like having Harry living in the Burrow with them, in a sense it made the absence of Fred seem a little less painful. The rest of breakfast went on much the same, Mrs Weasley telling Ron not to eat so much, Ron eating more, Hermione and Ginny receiving their NEWT's results (Hermione bursting into tears when she read that she'd got all O's) and Mr Weasley coming down for breakfast before rushing off to the ministry. It seemed the day was going to be a very calm, average day, something Harry, Ron and Hermione were finally getting used to. None of them expected their to be a very unusual gift on it's way to Harry.


	8. Chapter 7- The Card

It had been a long day. Harry loved his godson of course he did, Teddy was brilliant, his hair had been purple today and his face lit up as soon as he had seen Harry. But Harry was tired and couldn't wait to meet Ron and Hermione. As he walked down the path towards the Burrow Harry reflected on the lunch Mrs Weasley had put together for him. Lots of people had turned up including Hagrid and Professor McGonagall (much to Harry's surprise) and George was there to. But, after spending the day with Lupin's son Harry was sad when the memories of Lupin and Tonks jumping over the Weasley's wall came to mind.

Harry was late by the time he met up with Hermione and Ron who were snuggled in a corner of the cosy sitting room. "How was Teddy and Mrs Tonks?" Harry turned to answer Hermione but just as he did their was a yell from upstairs followed by a crash. "That bloody owl. Arthur! First thing tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley and buying an owl with fully functioning eyes!" Mrs Weasley came thundering down the stairs followed by Ginny who was trying to contain her laughter. "Arthur? Arthur!"

"I heard you Molly. Yes, first thing tomorrow, been thinking that for a while now. What was he bringing anyway?"Arthur calmly said whilst trying to maintain a safe distance from his wife. At this Mrs Weasley seemed to get over her anger. "Oh yes. Harry dear, it's for you. Stupid owl flew right through Ron's window. It must be a birthday card, here you go dear." Mrs Weasley handed it over to Harry but the second he seemed to touch it the card seemed to glow yellow. Then, from the yellow mist a women's voice appeared.

"Harry, we've written this card so that, if anything is to happen to us you will still have a chance to know your heritage- your family. It makes me so sad to think of a time when you will be without us, please understand we never intended you to end up alone. Today is your first birthday party and as joyous an occasion as this is Dumbledore has once again warned us of impending dangers. But as a birthday present to you from all of us we have decided that, on your birthday, during the year in which you are old enough to understand, mature enough to handle the situations and happy enough to create new, exciting memories that- What? What is it Black? Yes I was just about to mention that, I'm allowed to take my time he's my son and it's an important message. Why on earth would Remus put a time limit on it? Black, honestly if you interrupt me one more time I'll hex your bollocks off understand? Good now go tell James that he can't leave Harry alone on that broomstick he's hardly hours past his first birthday for merlins sake. Right, where was I? Oh yes. Apparate to this address Harry. Harry this address, it's your home."

And with that the glowing card transfigured into a beautiful lily with a piece of parchment tied to the stem reading 'Potter Manor, '.

Everyone stood in stunned silence. Harry walked to the table where the Lily had fallen and grabbed the parchment. "I have to go." He said with a slight shake in his voice.

"Harry" Hermione cautiously approached him "Harry, no spell can awaken the dead. You know it can't. This just…" She sighed "This can't be real." Harry looked desperately around the room everyone stared down, the only one who met his gaze was Mr Weasley who nodded slightly.

"Molly. This is it. Remember what Dumbledore said to us, this must be what he meant." Mrs Weasley gasped and ran to her sewing basket. "You four, get Hagrid and apparate to that address in exactly one hours time. You understand?". Molly came running back to the group clutching a very old looking envelope. "Here it is Arthur, I nearly burnt it the other day. Silly old fool always making simple things a bloody riddle. Right we better get going. Are you four going to be alright?". Harry was still clutching the lily, it was Ginny who spoke on behalf of the group as Mr and Mrs Weasley made an abrupt exit.


	9. Chapter 8- Hagrid's

"I mean it jus' don't make no sense. What with them two running off like tha'. Min' you Dumbledore never did make things simple did he? Well, this'll certainly be a memorable birthday for ya Harry eh?". But Harry wasn't listening to Hagrid, nor did he find any comfort in the especially rocky rock-cake that had been placed in front of him. His mind was reeling. That was Lily, his mum, and in the background was Sirius. There had been mention of his Dad and Lupin. Was he about to become a victim of the biggest prank ever known to wizard kind or was he about to actually meet his parents?

"Right. I think its about time we get going. Now, everyone hold onto tha' lily Harry's got, I'll need to 'old onto one off yer arms if thats alright". Hermione frowned at Hagrid's instructions and as ever sought to correct him. "Hagrid, the voice specifically told us to apparate".

"I know, I know, but trust me apparate whilst holding onto tha' lily over there and we'll all get exactly where Dumbledore wants us to be" there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he said this but it seemed only Ron caught sight of it for as they gathered round the lily he couldn't help thinking that that 'twinkle' may have actually been a tear. "Ok," said Ginny "On the count of three. 1, 2, 3".

And with that, they apparated into the unknown.


	10. Chapter 9- Face to Face

"Stop messing with your hair James" James glanced nervously at Lily. It wasn't his fault, everyone was nervous. Sirius was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and Remus was pacing up and down whilst Mcgonagall assessed the scene in disbelief. "Do you really think we should be doing this Albus? Meddling with the future, you can't change time Albus you should know that."

"Minerva my dear you really do worry to much. Harry deserves a chance to- Ah Molly and Arthur." The two Weasley's entrance had interrupted Dumbledore, they now stood facing the 20 year old Marauders. "I trust you two remembered my instructions? Now let me explain what's going on." Everyone looked up at Dumbledore with apprehensive anticipation.

"There was one part of the prophecy that I never told anyone. The physical part of the prophecy. You see seer's use an old magic to enhance their powers. Professor Trawlawny is not the most talented of all witches and so does not know how to contain this magic" This statement caused the Marauders to exchange mischievous glances. After all, their own map used some of her seer magic. "So I used some of it as a portkey. We are not meddling with time simply allowing a family to see one another just once. After which none of us shall remember any of the future simply what we already knew. But, for Harry, it will allow him some real memories of his parents."

"Harry? Who's Harry?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. How little the Marauders knew. He had of course told Mcgonnagal about this plan in the year leading to his death so she at least, as disbelieving and unapproving as she was, had been prepared. So now they were all gathered, 20 year old Marauders (minus Pettigrew much to the confusion of James and Remus- Sirius had hardly noticed), Present day Molly, Arthur and Mcgonnagal and a dying Dumbledore. It was heartwarming to see the young Marauders again, Lily and James had just announced their pregnancy and the prophecy had just been made clear to them. Before going into hiding though, Dumbledore had promised them this.

Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand and then a blue mist appeared in the centre of the Potters living room. "This is a time mist. It allows us to see past, present and future. When people from all three are in the same room of course."

All of a sudden Harry appeared in the doorway.

Standing in the same room as James it was clear they were related. They were both ruffly the same age and the similarity between them was unmistakable except for one thing. Lily gasped when Harry's eyes met hers. No words were spoken but, it seemed between the three of them, as Harry stood facing his parents in flesh for the first time, that they knew at once he was their son. Suddenly Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny began demanding to know what was going on. After insisting that all questions would be answered in good time whilst introducing everyone the blue mist began to flicker and glow brighter. "Right" said Dumbledore "Shall we begin? What would you like to see? We shall start at the beginning- Lily?"

Lily turned to answer but just as she interrupted her Sirius spoke "You know there's something that I've always wanted to know." Lily shot Black an evil glare for interrupting as he continued "Why did it take Lily so long to start liking James?"

"I think the better question is why she hated James so much in the first place." Remus, who had always liked the idea of James and Lily being an item had been curious about this for quite some time now and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to find out. After all him and Sirius had placed a bet about it many years ago.

"No I don't want to see that" Lily sounded distressed. James took her hand "Come on Lils I can take it, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. We're just curious." At this statement the blue mist began glowing bright oranges and purples until the image of a much younger Lily, one who had just finished her 3rd year was in front of them.


	11. Chapter 10- Sisters not friends

Lily was sat in her room staring at her potions book. She sighed to herself and wiped a tear off of her cheek. She'd only been home four days and already her and Petunia had already broken there record for the number of arguments they'd had. Suddenly her bedroom door opened and in walked a sulking Petunia.

"Mum say's we have to talk to one another. She said that I'm grounded until we go one day without having an argument." Lily looked up in surprise. Her sister was actually being civil towards her. "Well come one then. What's that f-" Petunia quickly corrected herself "-school like? Anyone nice there?" At this Lily blushed, she put her potions book on the shelf and went and sat next to her sister glad they were finally talking. She took a breath "well, there is one boy. He's annoying and we constantly argue but you know.. I think I might like him." Lily smiled to herself and went and got the picture of Gryffindor common room that had been given to her on the last day of school. Petunia gasped as she saw the pictures move. "He's this one, James Potter." Lily pointed to the boy with messy hair being lifted up by two of his mates. The girls smiled at one another, finally talking after all these years. Much to Lily's surprise Petutnia, fascinated by the moving pictures, asked to see more. The sisters sat side by side, everything seemed to be turning out good. The mornings argument forgotten.

But things were to good to last. An owl swooped in through the open window and dropped a balloon on the bed before flying out. The balloon rose off the bed towards the girls. As it came towards them the balloon popped, forming the words 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs'. Then, before either of the girls could react the water words headed straight towards them splashing both off them. Petunia screamed and ran to the door soaking wet.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME. YOU AND THAT MESSED UP SCHOOL. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS STAY AWAY FROM ME. YOU FREAK". And with that she stormed out leaving Lily to sit on her soaked carpet with tears rolling down her cheeks. Of course. The one time her sister tried to be nice to her Potter had to ruin it. Potter and his stupid friends. Well that was it, she had made up her mind. She wanted nothing to do with him ever again.

The crowded living room was silent. Harry looked between his parents as Lily gave a sniff and muttered quietly "That was the last time my sister and I had a decent conversation."

James shifted from side to side and ran a hand through his hair with a guilty expression on his face. "She wanted nothing to do with me after that. Avoided me at all costs, scared that any time I was nice to her I was simply playing a prank. " Lily wiped a tear from her face "She denies that I was her sister any chance she gets."

"That's not true" Harry startled even himself by speaking up in defence for his aunt. "That's not true at all. Sure she was horrible, and she hates magic but she's never got over your… your…" Harry trailed off he couldn't bring himself to mention his parents death when here they were looking so young and full of life. But it seemed the silence was understood for Lily ran over to Harry, looked at her own eyes in her sons and Harry embraced his mother for the first time in his memory. It seemed that Mrs Weasley and Hagrid could not contain there emotion any longer. Both let out sobs as Sirius got on his knees, took Lily's hand in his and apologised most sincerely for 'being a real dick in school and leading James astray'. The group laughed and it seemed the tension in the air left at James flopped into an arm chair gazing at his son, apparently at a loss for words or actions.


	12. Chapter 11- More important matters

Whilst the Potters and the Marauders huddled in a corner together Hermione turned to Dumbledore, there conversation hidden by the chatter of the other occupants in the room. "You are wondering what an earth I am doing Miss Granger" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with delight as Hermione simply stood waiting for an answer "You are not alone in your disapproval (he continued as Hermione made a noise to contradict him) but I have my reasons. You see (he lowered his voice even more) there are some events that even I do not understand, some that one person alone, even one place in time, can not begin to unravel. Hence why I have brought three time periods together so we may begin to understand and therefore end the long journey of events that our friend Harry has been put through."

"But Professor, time travel it just doesn't-" But Hermione was interrupted again as Dumbledore beamed at her. "Do you believe this to be time travel though Miss Granger? My favourite form of magic has always been the oldest. We can not control it but it does give us our opportunities. Here we see a family that have never had a chance to sustain memories able to relive old ones. Whilst Lily and James will not remember their own futures after today they will remember Harry's, in the final moments of there life they will know, with all certainty that their son will be ok. They need that strength as will Mr Black and Mr Lupin who both face their own difficulties in the next few years." Hermione gave a small smile. She could not disapprove of something so magical happening in front of her. She gave a laugh as James and Sirius high-fived that his son was going out with a girl who had trials for a professional quidditch team. Harry had never looked so happy but there laughter was interrupted as the mist began to glow once again.

"Now that we've cleared up Sirius' query and understood how this works we shall I'm afraid have to look at more important matters" However Dumbledore was interrupted this time by Ginny.

"Sorry Professor" She said boldly, ignoring the stern look from her mother "But I would like to ask something. How did a bunch of teenagers learn to become Animagi?" Dumbledore laughed as each of the Marauders avoided eye contact. "Minerva I feel may have had something to do with it."

"What?!"

James and Sirius bellowed astounded, Remus simply laughed "Come on you two, you don't think a few twelve year olds could really begin to transform by themselves do you? Honestly she helped you all along I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"Moony. Do not question our intelligence." Sirius sounded mortified at the suggestion he didn't do it all himself.

"That's our biggest achievement isn't it Padfoot? Come on mate we had no help what so ever. You didn't even pick up what was going on until we showed you. How could Minnie know?"

This was answered by a stern cough as Mcgonogall spoke up. "Honestly boys, you never once grasped the art of being subtle. Books missing from the library, notes scribbled on the back of homework, seeming to be working tirelessly through your fourth year yet never having homework done on time. And I don't turn a blind eye when one of my students enters my class with hooves instead of feet. No matter how hard they try to hide it. Especially if one of there friends can't stop laughing Potter." At this James hit Sirius. "I thought you boys were being stupid at first but then I found out why you were doing it. When Mr Lupins work here had three sets of handwriting on it during a full moon period." She smiled "Never have I had such a stressful few years, making sure none of you killed yourselves! Stealing mandrake leaves and hiding them in places you would find them, 'accidentally' leaving my own copy of books on human transfiguration on my desk and, of course asking your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to teach you about animagi a year before he should've done." She finished slightly out of breath leaving the room in silence and the look of admiration plastered on the teenagers faces until James said sheepishly "You know you've always been my favourite teacher Minnie."

"It's Professor to you Potter. How many times?" But she smiled and blushed slightly "What I always wondered was how the first time you transformed happened." The boys laughed nervously as the mist began answering her question.

( _Let me know if you'd rather more time spent on the group mixing together or on moments from the past_ )


	13. Chapter 12- Sirius' Meditation

Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail were sat in a huddle in the boys dormitory. Sirius was laughing his head off at Peter who sat grinning. "A rat James! All that work and he's a rat!" Peters grin did not falter at this insult instead he beamed more as James defended him "Come off it mate at least he transformed. I bet when you do it you'll be an ugly snail."

Sirius stood up "A snail. I'm nothing of the sort. I'll be a mighty bear or something just you wait."

"Yeah waiting's the whole point isn't it? Only Pete's managed to do it." Sirius sat down glumly. Annoyed that he had not been the first.

All of a sudden he slipped off the bed and sat cross-legged on the floor, his hands on his knees and eyes shut. James and Peter exchanged looks.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Meditating. Shh"

"You look ridiculous"

"Shut it. I'm concentrating."

"On what?"

"Channelling my inner Bear."

Both boys burst into laughter until James mimed to Peter to shut it. He crept up on Sirius from behind and gently stroked his hair before jumping away as fast as he could. Sirius eyes flew open. "NO ONE. EVER. TOUCHES. MY. HAIR!" He yelled as James began wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. Sirius ran to his mirror and began styling it tentatively as the door opened and a young Kinglsey Shacklebolt strode in. "What are you lot up to now?" He said knowing he'd get nothing more than a shameful shrug from each of them. "Sirius, thought you should know, I just passed Remus and Evans on their prefect duty and it looks like your brothers been hanging out with that group again." The mention of 'that group' knocked all the grins from there faces, one by one they all glanced at Sirius who was staring at a scratch in the wall his hands frozen in mid air. Kingsley nodded at James before leaving with a pile of books under his arm. Just as James opened his mouth to comfort his friend Sirius threw his mirror over the room where it smashed into two. "WHEN IS THAT BOY GOING TO LEARN. I'M NOT GOING TO BE THERE TOO SAVE HIS ARSE EVERY TIME HE GETS IN WITH THOSE FUCKING-" Peter had fallen off the bed in surprise at Sirius sudden rage "PETER IF YOU DON'T WIPE THAT SMUG GRIN OFF YOUR FACE FOR BEING A FUCKING RAT I SWEAR TO GOD. YOU THINK ITS SO HARD TO CHANGE INTO A STUPID ANIMAL WELL YOU JUST-" But the boys didn't hear what was next for next for he had raised his wand and was now standing before them in the form of a giant black dog. "Sirius mate…" James stuttered as the very surprised looking dog examined himself and barked at the top of its voice. He transformed back with a grin on his face "See, not hard at all" he said smugly. James stared at him "I can't believe I'm the last one." But before he could attempt to transform Remus Lupin walked in. He didn't bother to ask what had been going on he knew Sirius would be in a mood because of his brother and knew better than to provoke him. He simply picked up the glass and handed it back to him.

The mist changed once again to the boys dormitory where Remus, who had just woken Sirius and Peter, was leaving for a shower whilst telling them it was someone else's turn to attempt to wake James. Peter and Sirius exchanged mischievous looks and, making sure Remus was out the room both transformed into their animals before jumping onto James' bed. Sirius licked Jame's face before barking loudly. James awoke with a scream, and, in his frightened state waved his wand at the pair. Suddenly a massive stag was where James had been sat in his bed. Startled he tried to look around at his body but tore the curtains of his bed.

Remus came through the bathroom door singing to himself before stopping abruptly at what was before his eyes: a massive stag grunting and struggling to stand on the collapsed bed, a rat hanging from the top of the curtain rail and a big black dog rolling on his back yelping in a hysterical manner.

All three marauders had tears in their eyes from laughing so much there were tears rolling down their faces. Hermione, Lily and Mrs Weasley were all looking at them disapprovingly whilst Mcgonogall was simply beaming with pride.

"We wanted to keep it a secret from Moony and surprise him with it."

"Prongs mate, you couldn't have planned something more surprising." Harry noticed Remus had a soft smile on his face and he knew he was still in shock that his friends had done all that for him.

"Well if we've all had enough of learning how teenagers broke the law I think we should return to the matter Dumbledore had tried to draw our attention to." Mrs Weasley was standing with her hands on her hips looking sternly around the room. "Thank you Molly, " Dumbledore bowed graciously "Yes, as I was saying we have a rare chance to understand where Harry's prophecy first began. And I believe it is to do with you Miss Evans. You after all were one of the first to suffer a blood-related attack at the hands of the Death Eaters were you not?".

Lily nodded and took a shaking breath.

(A/N please feel free to offer suggestions for future chapters :) )


	14. Chapter 13- Snape's Assignment

The mist changed and standing before them now was a boy with a long nose and greasy hair talking in hurried tones to a group not much older than him. Harry recognised immediately Malfoy, Bellatrix and, of course, Snape. "I am loyal. I have made my decision. I am true to our cause I want what the Dark Lord wants."

"Of course you do Severus, but it seems there is one exception to our cause. One girl that you feel is above all the other mudbloods. Whilst you have your attachment to her you can not really be true to the Dark Lord." Snape looked panicked, as though Lucious had uttered a silent threat.

"I told you, she, the mud blood means nothing to me."

This time Bellatrix spoke, an evil glint in her eye she said just two words. "Prove it"

Lily was now walking down the street in Hogsmede, she looked no older than 15, "Severus. I got your letter." She sounded worried "I haven't forgiven you yet you know."

"Lily, please. I told you I didn't mean it. Can't we, Can't we just have a nice day like we used to?". Snape was pleading with her but he looked shifty.

The mist changed again and showed the inside of the Shrieking Shack were Lily was being surrounded by Malfoy's gang whilst Snape stood guilty in a corner. "Oooh the Dark Lord will be pleased when we bring him the girl. Another dead mudblood to add to our list." Bellatrix kissed the man standing to her right in delight as Lily drew out her wand. "You shan't be needing that". But Lucious was too slow before he had even muttered a curse he was lying on the floor stunned. But there was no way Lily could take on all of them and the man Bellatrix was standing by quickly disarmed her. "No!" a voice said. "Severus is the one who needs to prove his loyalty. Severus will be the one to do it." Lily looked at him helplessly, pleading with her eyes for him to let her go, silently praying this was just a dream. But it wasn't.

A single tear ran down Snapes face as he muttered the spell. But nothing happened. "You have to mean it Sev. Really mean it." Bellatrix grinned "like this: Cruicio!" She yelled it at the top of her lungs and began cackling madly only drown out by Lily's screams. The group were laughing as Lily lay crying on the floor. Then suddenly silence fell and they were all clutching their arms. "Bella, you stay here with Snape and finish the mudblood. We'll take Lucious." And with that the three men vanished.

Bellatrix looked annoyed as she stood there holding Lily's wand twirling it in her hand. "Well get on with it then. We've got more important business to attend to." She kicked Lily as she said this. "Snape!" she yelled as she slapped him. But Snape did not answer. Slowly he raised his wand, never taking his eyes of Lily's. Just when it seemed like he had made his mind up to cast the spell the door creaked open. Jets off light flew across the room and then the occupants vanished leaving Lily alone on the floor. Mcgonogal marched in, her nostrils flaring and ran for Lily. "Lily dear, are you alright? Oh gosh what have they done to you? Remus- watch her whilst I fetch Madam Pomfrey. Don't worry we'll be out of your way in time and don't let her move!" And with that she ran back out the door. Remus had knelt beside Lily and was helping her sit up. She collapsed into his chest as she began crying again. "Remus, it was him. S-Se-Severus. He t-tricked me."

Remus' face looked full of empathy for his friend "Shhh Lily, it's going to be ok I promise. We won't let him get away with this" At this comment Lily looked up with fear in her eyes. "Oh Remus please, please don't tell the others he was here. I couldn't bare it." Remus nodded as he held Lily gently and soothingly stroked her hair. Soon the teachers had arrived, and fussing over Lily they took her out of the Shrieking Shack. Remus, who had promised not to leave Lily's side left with them (after Dumbledore had assured him with a smile that they were keeping an eye on the time) and so the mist seemed to be showing an empty room.

Then just when Dumbledore began to speak a hand appeared out of nowhere. There, sitting with the invisibility cloak over his knees was Sirius. He was holding what appeared to be a bag of food and had a pained look on his face similar to the one that he had displayed when Kingsley had spoken about his brother.


	15. Chapter 14- Sirius' Explanation

The room remained silent for a while before Sirius spoke. "I was bringing you chocolate Remus. I knew you hated the period before you transformed so I thought I'd take you some chocolate." He was speaking but the sound was empty, just as were his eyes. "I hadn't meant to pry. I snuck up there behind you and Minnie- I was gonna surprise you when she left. But Lily, you were so upset and we weren't close then, your were only friends with Remus. And when you made him promise not to tell anyone, well I didn't, I never have. But I agreed with Remus. We couldn't let him get away with that. So, I told him about Remus' furry little problem. I wanted to see how he liked it, being tricked into the Shrieking Shack. I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him, just scare the shit out of him. But James found out last minute because of the map…" He trailed off leaving everyone looking at him. Lily reached out her hand and Sirius held onto it, not daring to look at her. Remus squeezed his shoulder. James however looked furious. "Does this mean? That I am the only one who has never known how slimy that stinking git is? Do you mean to tell me that I saved that twat from a fate he well and truly deserved?"

The words, whilst heard by everyone were spoken mainly to himself. Each Marauder looked solemn at the memory until Remus looked up. "They weren't very happen after that though. In their eyes Muggle-borns should be easy targets and when four of them failed to kill Lily… Well I would guess that that's why they've always had a sore spot when it comes to you." Lily nodded and laughed weakly "I guess I'm really good at pissing them off."

"Pfff please Lily. If you're 'good' at pissing them off then I'm a hippogriff. You are the bloody best at denying the death eaters what they want." Sirius finished triumphantly, slapping her on the back.

"Guess it's all those yers of denying James wha' he wanted." Hagrid said beaming down at Lily the way he so often did with Harry. The room laughed and James bowed low, Sirius had still not let go of Lily's hand. "Yes, yes. It certainly seemed you appeared a desired target after that failed attempt. I have reason to believe that Snape was not to be accepted by Voldemort until he proved his hatred for all Muggle-borns. When they could not get to you, they got to your family." He finished quietly Mrs Weasley who was sat on the other side of the mist looked horrified "What do you mean Albus?" But Dumbledore looked saddened. "Miss Evans, if you do not wish to re visit these events I assure you that you do not have to." Lily nodded and gazed around the room, she settled looking at Harry, almost with a sense of curiosity. "Is there anything you'd like to see Harry?" she asked quietly as though it was just the two of them in the whole house. Harry blinked, he had not quite got over the sight of his mother being tortured, he longed to see a happy memory and then it occurred to him, "I'd like to know when you started to like D-Dad." He stuttered over the name having never having referred to anyone as that before, out the corner of his eye he saw James grin to himself. Lily laughed and Remus grinned at Harry "Your mother," he said winking at Lily as he mentioned her "took her time confirming her feelings. Each of us knew she liked James at different points. James for example declared that she'd loved him from the moment their eyes first met during the sorting, I knew she liked him by Christmas in 6th year and Sirius by the summer. So did the rest of the school. The pair of them however took until 7th year to realise it together."

"Actually you're all wrong" Lily stated "But I'm afraid Harry, the reason isn't entirely happy." The mist began to change once again this time forming Dumbledore's office where sat a concerned looking Lily.


	16. Chapter 15- No Exceptions

"Professor, why am I here?" Lily looked concerned, the way anyone does when they're trying to figure out what they'd done wrong before being told off. But Dumbledore did not answer straight away. Minerva sniffed and went towards Lily before thinking better off it. "Miss Evans, as you well know Lord Voldemort is becoming more threatening everyday now. Not only to wizard kind but to all whom he does not agree with."

Lily nodded and shifted in her seat. "I'm most sincerely sorry that as your headmaster it has fallen to me to inform you of this. But we received reports earlier this morning that during the night a muggle street was attacked. I am afraid dear Lily that you're parents-"

"No."

McGonogall moved towards Lily "Lily I'm so sor-"

"No. They're not dead. They're fine, they wrote to me yesterday, I have the letter." Dumbledore shook his head sadly as Fawkes landed on Lily's lap and nestled against her. "Professor, please, there must be something-"

"There is nothing we can do. I am so sorry Lily for the pain this must bring. If there is anything I can do, the school can do, please let me know. I shall leave you here with Professor McGonogall. You may stay here as long as you like and of course" He waved his hand gently over his desk until a tray was unveiled "Help yourself to the Sherbet Lemons." At this Dumbledore left leaving McGonogal looking sympathetically at the crying Lily. "I'm afraid Lily there is something else you need to know, the attacks were directive. I would suggest that until you have processed your grief you do not read the Prophet as reports will no doubt be heading the front page." But Lily was shaking her head as she dried her tears. "I want to know why they died Professor, I need to know." McGonogall nodded gravely as she handed her a picture of a house. Lily gasped in horror as the mist revealed the house had the word 'Mudblood' drawn in what looked like blood on the white bricks.

The mist changed to the girls dormitories where Lily was sat alone crying. Holding what seemed to be an old bear that had an eye missing and a leg falling off. All of a sudden a tapping noise came from the window by her bed. Lily looked up and opened the window, allowing the owl to enter. With a hoot and a gentle peck it left again leaving the letter lying on her bed. She recognised it at once. It was a howler. Knowing she was the only one in the room and that it would open anyway she cautiously reached for the envelope.

"HOW COULD YOU? I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN WHEN THEY TOLD US WHAT YOU WERE! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? YOU AND YOUR FREAK SCHOOL. YOU'RE A FREAK LILY. OUR PARENTS KNEW IT BUT THEY REFUSED TO ACCEPT IT AND LOOK WHERE THAT'S GOT THEM NOW. THEY'RE DEAD LILY AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU AND YOUR FREAK KIND. I NEVER WANT TOO SEE YOU AGAIN."

Lily sat there in shock. She had no idea how Petunia had managed to send a howler but what shocked her more was that she had so quickly blamed her.

Again the mist changed now revealing Lily speaking to a young looking Professor Slughorn. "My dear Miss Evans, what can I do for you?".

Lily took a breath before responding, "Please Professor I need to ask you something. Do you think I'm a freak because I'm muggle-born?". Professor Slughorn looked aghast at the question. He placed his parchment carefully on the table and looked at Lily. "Not at all. If anything your talent is all the more remarkable because of it. You are the brightest witch of your age Evans. No matter what your bloodline is nothing can take that away." He seemed as though he was going to say something else but Lily interrupted him. "Do you think I belong here Sir?".

"Why yes I do. Most definitely. Hogwarts is your home Lily for as long as you want it to be. And it will always accept you back. It is the many wonders of this place…" But Lily did not look convinced "Miss Evans, I understand that you have had an awful day and that the events that have occurred give you the right to question things. But I want you to know that you are most certainly not a freak and the attacks in no way were your fault." Lily sniffed and sighed.

"My sister thinks I'm a freak because I am a witch. People here think I'm a freak because my parents are- were Muggles. I don't seem to belong anywhere. Neither world wants me."

"For a bright girl you are being stupid Evans. Both worlds would be lucky to have you. You have so much talent that you of all people deserve a chance to harness and develop it. And if you won't take my word that you would be very much missed if you left Hogwarts then may I point you in the direction of a certain James Potter? I'm sure he'd be very keen to list reasons as to why you do belong with us here." A gentle smile appeared on his face as he said this, then her turned to his cupboard "This is a sleep draught. I would suggest you take some now, it will allow you to sleep peacefully and let your mind rest."

But it seemed Lily did not go back to her dorm instead the mist followed her as she walked out of the castle with an absent look on her face that you could tell meant she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Before long she was in the Forbidden Forest. With a shocked expression Lily looked took in her surroundings. And then she heard a howl.

She was barely metres away from a werewolf. It had not noticed her, instead it was sniffing the trunk of a tree so she began to back away cautiously. A twig snapped beneath her feet and before she could run for it the wolf looked up and ran towards her. Lily took a breath. "Remus?" the wolf twisted its head "Remus, it's me Lily. I, I know this isn't really you, that you're not in control but you can be Remus." The wolf began to lunge but hesitated instead as Lily held out a hand. He nudged her hand with his nose and time seemed to stand still. Lily let out a shaky breath as she patted Remus on the head. "You know, for a werewolf you're surprisingly tame" she laughed but the calmness did not last. A rat scuttled across Lily's feet and she jumped in alarm. The wolf seemed to snap out of the hold Lily had had it in and began advancing towards her, teeth bared. "Remus please. I'm having a really bad day Remus. Come on" Lily cried out as she backed away against the tree. And then, just when she felt all hope was lost a stag and a dog, seeming to be chasing each other, bounded into the clearing. Lily, Remus, the Rat (which was hiding under a branch), the Dog and the Stag all froze and assessed the bizarre seen for a second. And then all hell broke loose. The Dog barked and jumped on the wolf. The Rat bit the wolf's tail and ran over its paws. The Stag was tugging on Lily's sleeve with it's mouth and seemed to be motioning for her to climb into the tree. The Stag lay down so Lily could put her foot in between its antlers and hoisted her up into the branches, well out of reach of Remus who had chased the Rat and the Dog away.

Lily sat in shock staring at the Stag, taking in it's markings. And then it clicked. "Prongs" she whispered and the Stag bowed gracefully before her. After circling the tree a few times he lay down guarding Lily. Lily settled herself a little more comfortably in the tree and gazed at the night sky listening to the occasional barks and howls the animals made. The mist shifted slightly, it was nearly dawn and other creatures had begun to stir in the forest. The wolf was limping towards the clearing where it lay down breathing heavily. The Dog soon came bounding over, clothes in its mouth. "Don't think I don't recognise you Black. What did you think you were playing at letting me talk to you all last year?" the Dog had a mischievous look on its face and barked at Lily.


	17. Chapter 16- Summer Evenings

"That was the beginning of 6th year." Lily informed the group quietly though she was smiling slightly. Mrs Weasley ran forward and hugged Lily. "You never mentioned-" Lily nodded as she interrupted her "I don't talk about it. Petunia and I never really have spoken about it. It's just… To horrible." Mrs Weasley nodded. She understood perfectly. "How did you recognise Sirius?" Ginny questioned. Sirius looked at the ground. "In our 5th year I was going out with Lily's friend Marlene. And she happened to mention Lily and her sisters, er, situation. I understood what Lily must've felt like, my brother and I don't see eye to eye either. So one day I was walking around the school grounds to Hagrid's and saw Lily crying over a letter. Lily hated me during our 5th year" The group laughed as Black continued "But I wanted to help. Knowing that she'd never talk to me I did what-"

"What you always do when situations call for emotional honesty" Remus finished for him smirking at his friend.

"Yes, exactly. I transformed into a dog and went over to her. Not to close just near enough so she had company. Lily started talking to me, I often think people talk to animals more honestly than humans. Anyway Lily and I kept bumping into each other on the grounds, it eventually became second nature to me to transform and find her if I'd heard she was upset."

"Yes, and you also got to hear all my secrets." Lily said blushing furiously. "After the full moon incident when I realised that Sirius was the dog we began talking human to human. I guess that's when I realised he wasn't a complete prat. James on the other hand took a little longer to convince me…"

Everyone laughed but James.

"You!" He exclaimed "You were the girl Sirius was going on about! You were the… the one with…"

"Very skilled hands" Finished Sirius winking. James punched him.

"Well," Dumbledore called the group to order "We now know why you Miss Evans- sorry Potter, was made a significant target. Severus had to prove his loyalty. My guess is that the Voldemort soon required him to attract his attention to something of more importance than playing torturous games with muggle-borns." He then turned to Harry "Your parents and their friends were soon of age and joined the original Order of the Pheonix."

"That's where we became friends" smiled Mrs Weasley looking towards Lily. "Oh, if I'd known how things would've turned out…" A sob concluded her sentence as Arthur put his arm around her. "What was life like before you joined the Order?" Asked Hermione secretly hoping there were going to be some memories free from the terrors of Voldemort. The Marauders and teachers looked as though they had very different stories to tell but the mist filled the room and once again they were watching the past.

"Your mum makes the best biscuits Prongs." Sirius spat crumbs as he spoke holding in each hand two more chocolate smothered biscuits. The two boys were sat in a very familiar looking sitting room. The big windows lighting up the mess they had created. Sprawled across the floor were articles from the daily prophet, empty mugs and discarded envelopes the contents of which were piled on the

table. The sofas were missing cushions from where the group had kicked them off during one of the nights they fell asleep before even making it up the stairs. Broomsticks lent against the wall leaving a pile of leaves and mud beneath them and the only clean area of the room was the pile of schoolbooks left unattended in the corner of the room. James picked up the letter he had just opened from his Mum and gingerly looked around the room "We gotta clear this up Pads. They'll be back this time tomorrow." Sirius nodded disappointedly. "Shame we can't use spells to do it. It's gonna take us ages." A serious look suddenly clouded his face "Have you told your parents I've been staying?". James smiled at his friend. "Mate they didn't need me to tell them. I wasn't gonna stay in this house for two weeks alone. Why do you think she baked so many biscuits?" Sirius laughed but it was a sober one. "Don't worry about it mate. They're not gonna make you go home if you don't want to." Sirius nodded his mind wandering back to the moment he had packed up his stuff and walked out of his house. "Are you seeing Marlene today?" Sirius nodded "Is Lily still staying with her?". "Yes. Yes she is." Laughed Sirius. "Shall I invite them back?" James shrugged as he began to pick up some of the mess decorating the carpet pretending he wasn't all that bothered and hoping his hair was covering the blush that had crept onto his cheeks.

The mist shifted.

"Pete had to leave early" James was explaining to Remus as he walked through the door to the room where Marlene, Lily and Sirius were sat around with bottles of Butterbeer. Lily got up to give Remus a hug. "How you doing Lils?" Asked a concerned looking Remus "Oh I'm alright. It's weird not being home but Marlene's been great." Lily tried to shrug off the despair she felt at the fact that she'd never go home to her parents again. This was the first summer without them and she hadn't wanted to go and stay with Petunia and her boyfriend (not that that was ever really an option) but Marlene had offered her a bed at her house so that's where she had gone. The first two weeks had been the hardest but now, nearly half way through the summer she had begun to enjoy herself. The two of them sat down to join the group an evening of playing wizard chess, listening to music and escaping the tension that held the Wizarding world in it's fist ahead of them.

Once again the scene changed. The following morning a groggy looking Lily was bringing Sirius coffee whilst Remus was attempting to wake James. They had spent the night on the living room floor eventually passing out during one of Sirius' long tales of how he had wound up his house elf Kreacher. "What time is it?" Mumbled James as he sat up attempting to pat down his hair. Sirius yawned looking at the clock, "Half ten". James jumped up. "Half ten? My parents are going to be back any-" There was a noise as the key turned in the lock and two voices rang down the hall. "Honestly Dear, why he had to purchase that silly animal I'll never know. Perhaps we should ask dear old Hagrid to visit him." Footsteps came closer as James and the group were hurriedly trying the put back all the cushions and crockery that scattered the room. "Bit late to be clearing up isn't my lad?" An older gentlemen stood in the doorway with a humorous look in his eye as he assessed the stressed teenagers. James hugged his parents, brushing off his mothers attempts to fix his hair. Mrs Potter was a tall woman with short curly hair. Her kind face smiled at the group in her living room. "Remus how are you dear? Is your father feeling better? Sirius, darling is that dog hair on your tshirt? And mud on your sleeves? Honestly what have you been up too…. Pop it in the basket later and I'll give it a wash for you." She then turned to Lily. "Ah," She glanced from her to James, noting the grin Sirius gave her "you must be Miss Evans. How lovely to meet you dear." She held out a hand to Lily who took it and was pulled into a hug. Smiling to herself Mrs Potter carried the used mugs into the kitchen, winking at the still grinning Sirius. With a flick of her wand the living room began putting itself back in order. "James get your friends something to eat will you? Now I've got Mr Abbott and some old acquaintances coming round this afternoon so if you could try to avoid pranks until then I'd be most grateful." He started towards the door but turned back as he picked up the luggage "Lovely to see you boys again, and you of course Lily.".


	18. Chapter 17- Comfortable Chatter

"Sirius moved in that day. And Lils stayed round whenever her and Marlene started to get sick of each other" James explained winking at Lily towards the end. "That was the same room as we're standing in now isn't it?" James nodded turning to Harry who was sat next to him. "This house was built by my Grandfather and it's ended up being passed down to me. I guess," he held onto Lily's hand "when we leave here today. It'll be yours." Harry looked around the sitting room of Potter Manor. The high ceiling, the fire place, the big bay window which lit up the faces of so many people he never thought he'd see again. "The family home" mumbled Harry. "Your family home." Lily corrected him ruffling his hair the way she so often did with James. "It's hardly changed." Arthur piped up from the corner. "The dent from where Hagrid walked into the doorframe is still here". Hagrid blushed. "Sorry abou' tha' again." James laughed but Ron looked confused. "You knew about this house? When, when were you here?." Arthur, who was still looking around the room, answered "well, you see your mother and Lily became friends before you were born and so we visited here a few times. But when…" He paused "When Harry went to live with his Aunt it was decided that it was to much of a risk for anyone to know about it. When Lil and James had gone into hiding it had been spread that this house had been destroyed so we decided at the order that it was best to keep that charm going. Until, well until now I guess.".

"Lily and I met at school originally." Mrs Weasley continued. "I found her crying in the bathroom because some boy had 'accidently' set fire to her hair." She said glaring at Sirius. "But I left when Lily was in her second year and we didn't see each other until my brother's funeral." Her voice trailed off. "After that we were both kept busy with the Order and other matters in life but we both became pregnant at a similar time and, oh Lily you're only a few months-"

"We went for lunch yesterday" laughed Lily amused at the strange timeline that was mixing in this room. "And I assume Ron here is Harry's age?." The room filled with chatter and a comfortable laughter. Dumbledore decided that they should take a break and James began to lead Harry round the house telling him stories of how Sirius had fallen through that floorboard, and Peter had got stuck in that cupboard and his Dad had accidentally set fire to that post….

Ginny came back into the sitting room where everyone was having tea. "I've found some brooms outside does anyone wanna play?" There was a murmur of agreement from the room when Dumbledore asked if he could keep Sirius, Remus, James and Lily just a moment. Everyone left the room to go outside leaving the five alone.


	19. Chapter 18- An uneasy reminder

"We're running out of time aren't we?" Lily said quietly. Dumbledore sighed. "Yes my dear unfortunately so. I feel the need to remind you all that whatever pain you feel in saying goodbye today I hope will be overcome by the knowledge of what you are gifting to Harry. Today he has had some serious questions answered and will leave with some truly happy memories of his family. When you leave you won't remember any of this until the curse is put upon Harry instead you will go back to awaiting the birth of your child and-"

"and fighting Voldemort." Finished James sombrely. "Yes." Dumbledore finished. Remus put his arm around Lily who had tears in her eyes. She clasped her hands around the bulge in her stomach that had only just started to show. "What do you mean when Harry's cursed? The prophecy-"

But she didn't have time to finish her sentence before the room was surrounded in darkness. In a dimly lit room with blue painted walls a frantic Lily was boarding up a door. She sobbed as she turned around to the baby sitting in the cot. "Harry" she whispered "Harry. We love you so much. We-" the room was filled with a blast of light as a tall figure stepped toward the crib. "Move aside woman." The voice hissed as Lily stood protecting her child. "Where's James?" Her voice broke at his name knowing the answer but dreading to hear it spoken aloud. The scene was dismal. A mother and her child. Then came the moment Lily had been expecting. Without thinking she positioned her self in front of her son. Spreading her harms in front of Harry as much as she could she stared death in the eye not blinking as the green light hit her then she fell. The scene around her vanished and she lay on the floor peacefully taking in her surrounidngs. Her eyes met James' who had been watching in fear. "James" she called lifting her hand to him. Without considering what he was doing James walked forwards. Without questioning reality he picked up his dying wife into his arms. "James" Lily sobbed. James sh'd her, he held her hand. "You saved him Lily. You saved our son." She looked him straight in the eye the way she had always done when trying to figure out what he hadn't told her. Then, deciding that he was telling the truth she smiled at him one last time. "I love you Potter." She sighed allowing her eyes to close. "Loved you first Evans" James said quietly. He held her in silence her solid form melting into his arms. Then a hand touched his shoulder, the mist cleared and he was left kneeling on the floor tears streaming down his face.


	20. Chapter 19- New memories

Dumbledore was pale. His blue eyes clouded with thoughts. He spoke quietly. "That I was not intending on showing. My dear you are so strong, so brave." He didn't address this to anyone in particular but focused his gaze on the spot where Lily Potter had fallen. "That, that I feel is an example of the kind of magic we can only dream of understanding and can only be grateful to have experienced. The curse dear Lily followed your sacrifice. But the curse could not take it's full measure due to that sacrifice. Your single act of love ensured that Harry could continue to live and Harry's strength and goodness ensured that he overcame the curse to an extraordinary length."

The group was still silent. James had rushed to Lily and was now standing with her as though he would never let her go. Dumbledore summed five glasses and poured a small amount of liquid into each one instructing them to drink. They did so and soon the tears vanished. Remus coughed before speaking "So how long have we got?" Each of them put down the glasses confused as to why they had to wipe their eyes and clear their throats. "I am not certain. But I wanted to remind you why we are doing this today. Now go outside and enjoy yourselves." The group left laughing about Harry's hair inheritance as Mcgonagal walked in. "Albus what's been going on?".

"Oh Minerva, there are some memories that are to delicate to be visited. Luckily I brought an instant memory remedy I had Madam Pomfrey prepare for me." Mcgonagal looked stern but then touched Dumbledore's arm in support. "Come outside Albus let's stop looking at old memories for a moment and go create some truly remarkable new ones."


	21. Chapter 20- I love you

James and Lily walked hand in hand into the living room. Both were silent with expressions of apprehensive joy mirrored on one another's faces. Lily brushed off some dirt that was clinging to his shoulder. "He's definitely got your quidditch skills" Lily said quietly. James turned to his wife and held a hand up to her face wiping a tear from her cheek. "Are you ok?" He asked knowing the answer despite Lily not finding any words. They embraced quietly, leaning on one another for the support they both desperately needed. "I just can't believe it James. I mean he's" she patted her bump "he's so grown up and he's been through so much and we weren't there and" she choked the last word out through a sob as James hushed her. Assuring her it was going to be ok they sat on the floor together reflecting on what had passed that day. "I love you Evans. So much. And I know we can get through anything together." He paused for a moment… "And by the looks of it so can Harry." Lily nodded wiping her face. She leant back against James. Two young lovers, scared of what was to come, contemplating their uneasy future together. "I just can't believe this is happening." James nodded, his cheek brushing against Lily's flaming hair. He closed his eyes allowing his mind to wander back.

The two were soon surrounded by the mist as it changed colours; first blue, then yellow, rusty brown, then finally the red of the arm chair sat in from of the blazing fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"I cannot believe you Potter!"

"Oh we're back to Potter are we?"

Lily glared at her boyfriend. "How you can sit around talking to that half wit whilst he makes jokes about us. About _private_ stuff-"

"Oh come on Lily. Pad's was only messing around-"

"That's not the point James. You told him. You utter git!" She turned and picked up the nearest book she could reach and threw it at him. James ducked out the way and ran his hand through his hair. "Of course I told him Lily. It's you. It's us. He's my best mate and we tell each other everything. I know for a fact you and Alice used to talk about what her and Frank got up to all the time."

James immediately regretted bringing this up. Lily's glare sharpened. "That was different." She hissed "I didn't go joking about it or talking about it or ENCHANTING THE BLOODY GARGOYLES TO SING ABOUT IT!".

James winced. She had a point there. "Lily come on I know he got carried away but-".

"But what Potter?" She yelled this time throwing a cushion at him. Everyone had vacated the common room after hearing lily coming knowing better than to get in her way. "Six years I say no to you. Six years! And now what? One month into the relationship you're fucking mate seems to think he's going to need to put a silencing charm around your bed" James tried to defend his friend one last time but was cut off "Potter got laid! Evans treated Potter! Jubilaté the unions sealed!? What the hell is wrong with him? Black better not say another word to me and- no don't even try Potter I'm not finished! Do you not realise how embarrassing this is?"

James had had enough at this point. "WILL YOU JUST LISTEN FOR A MINUTE." Lily stood in shocked silence. "I'm sorry I told my best mate. I'm sorry he blew it out of proportion but will you listen to why I DON'T CARE? Because it doesn't matter to me what people say or think or what any stone face sings alright? I told my mates because I was so happy that I was with you. That you had let me be with you." He lowered his voice now. "You can yell at me all you Evans but it's not going to change anything. I gave Sirius a bollocking for doing that I really did but I don't care who knows what. Because the only thing I care about someone knowing is you… Is you knowing that I love you." He looked up at Lily when he said this. She hadn't moved the whole time he had spoken now she stood there mouth open staring at him. James blushed. They hadn't said that before and in the middle of a fight? He felt stupid. He started to apologise when Lily walked over to him. Pulling him towards her she kissed him. "I love you" She whispered, eyes shut. He smiled and kissed her back picking her up into his arms.

"Oh here we go again. Put your ear plugs in everyone." Lily shot a bat bogey hex at Sirius. He was in the hospital wing for a week.

( **A/N** _Lily luna and Teddy Lupin will be introduced soon_ )


	22. Chapter 21- Mrs Weasley knows all

The garden was filled with sounds of laughter and cheering. A mud covered Sirius landed heavily on the ground a grin on his face. "Unbelievable" He said shaking Ginny's hand "Future star player". Ginny laughed leaning her broom against the wall. Wiping the sweat off her brow she began joking around with Sirius. Harry and Hermione were in deep conversation with Remus, Dumbledore was offering Ron Sherbet Lemons… The scene was picturesque. Slowly they began to walk back inside leaving brooms scattered on the lawn too engrossed in their conversations to put them back in the shed. Before going in Ginny pulled Harry aside.

Harry had a dazed look on his face. "How you doing?" Ginny asked knowingly. Harry just laughed under his breath, taking in the garden. "I would have grown up here. This would all have been normal." Ginny hugged him. Harry held her closely, needing her support. A cough interrupted their embrace. They turned to see a red faced Ron shuffling awkwardly. "Mum's made everyone tea." Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and headed back inside. Harry turned to follow her walking slowly with Ron. "You doing alright mate?" Ron glanced at him. "I dunno. It's a lot to take in". They paused looking at one another. Ron put his hand on his friends shoulder, "You know-"

"I know" Harry finished "Thanks." Ron smiled and continued inside.

Loudly the mass of people entered the living room. "Oi cut it out you two. No kid should have to witness his parents doing _that._ " Sirius interrupted the intimate James and Lily. The two were sat in an armchair, James grinned at Harry. "Everyone's gotta have embarrassing moments with their parents." Lily pushed his shoulder, he just put his arms around her in return.

"Sirius Black look what you've done!" Molly Weasley had just entered the room with a tray of cakes and was now glaring at the timid looking Sirius. "Honestly. You've practically brought the entire garden in with you. Mud all over the carpet. Look at the state of you! Were you playing Quidditch or attempting to transfigure into a garden shrub?". Everyone laughed as Sirius apologised 'most sincerely'.

"He can't help it. Acting like a dog is part of him now." James called out.

"He's in the habit of being particularly messy just to piss off a certain house elf." Remus added.

"Yeah well that sodding Kreacher deserves it." Sirius mumbled as Mrs Weasley cast a cleaning charm. Mr Weasley nudged Sirius in the back "I'd take your shoes off just to keep her happy" he said quietly smiling at his wife's inquisitive expression.

"What happened to him anyway?" Sirius asked.

"What happened to Kreacher?" Harry repeated. He exchanged glances with Dumbledore who after all had been the one to check what had happened to Kreacher's ownership after Sirius' death. "He… I look after him now." Sirius looked puzzled for a moment but decided to ignore the obvious question. "Unlucky for you." He said simply. Hermione (always one to stick up for Kreacher) stepped forward to speak ignoring Ron's roll of the eyes. "Actually after being treated Kindly he began to reflect the same attitude. He now helps Molly around the house a lot doesn't he?" She turned to Mrs Weasley who replied with a 'yes dear', deciding to not mention how much of a nuisance she considered him to be.

James stood up "Kreacher? No way he's a brat." Remus nodded in agreement. Harry shook his head "Actually Hermione's right. He's not that bad now." The Marauders made a series of disbelief noises "No honestly. Come on he can't have been that bad all the time. Wasn't there at least one time where he was alright with you?". The Marauders exchanged looks.

"No." They chorused.

The room was quiet. "Oh!" Mrs Weasley excalimed. "Yes there was! How could I not realise it was him? Oh but of course" she said looking at Lily's belly "it hasn't quite happened yet…"

The group looked confused as the mist clarified Mrs Weasley's exclamation…


	23. Chapter 22- Kreacher's Redemption

"JAMES! REMUS! SIRIUS! PETER!" Lily was screaming for them. She was bent over sitting on the end of a large bed. "Oh no, oh no." Her breath ran short and sharp as she shut her eyes and prepared for another contraction. "POTTER WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" But no one answered her. She whimpered as the contraction eased off. "I don't like this" she said to herself. She looked around the room. "Ok. Come on Lily you can do this. Pillow, clothes, ba-ahh". She sat down on the floor this time with her head yanked back she let out a scream. "WHERE ARE THOSE STUPID BOYS?" Suddenly there was crashing coming up the stairs. The door flung open to let in a panic struck Sirius with his wand at the ready.

"Lily" he heaved a sigh of relief checking the rest of the room "Lily you had me worried. What are you doing on the floor? I thought you were being attacked."

"I am being attacked! This baby is ripping apart my insides!" Sirius laughed as he ducked down to her level.

"Come on Lils. It's just kicking a bit no need to get the Order on alert." Sirius' joking manner was very quickly put right. Lily grabbed his collar and pulled him forwards. "You listen to me Black. You quit joking around before I make you feel like your giving birth to two babies." Sirius jumped back up again.

"You're having the baby?" Lily nodded "Now? You're having the baby now? Here? The baby's coming? Lily oh Merlin the baby's coming now and I'm the only one here. Quick we have to get you to hospital" he ran out the room "Why isn't James here no no James wouldn't be any use. We need Moony." He ran back into the room "Shall I get Moony Lils?" Lily groaned as she straightened up "No no don't stand up. Gravity. If the baby falls out now it'll bang its head." He ran over to the bed, grabbed a pillow and placed it under Lily's legs. She began to moan again as she held onto the drawers to help her through another contraction. Sirius screamed again "OH MERLIN WHERE ARE THEY?" He ran out the room "THERE'S NO TIME TO GET REMUS LILS BUT DON'T WORRY I'M GETTING SOME HOT WATER." Lily screamed louder in frustration. Sirius popped his head back through the doorframe "Spells!" He yelped "There's gotta be a spell for this. I'll go and get one of your charm books."

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily yelled. He ran back into the room panting. "This baby is coming now" she began to state putting all her effort into keeping her voice calm. She gritted her teeth "So you need to get me to a hospital and get James to meet me there." Sirius nodded. "Bike! Lily I promise I've fixed it this time it's perfect." Lily shook her head.

"I am not getting on that death trap" She said "And I'm not allowed to apparate whilst in labour." Sirius nodded. "Floo?" He suggested. Lily nodded as another contraction started. She grabbed Sirius' hand as she let out a scream. "Breathe in. Breathe out. Come on Lil. Breathe, breathe, breathe OW! Lil you're hurting my-" The contraction was over and Lily collapsed onto the bed.

She started crying "Sirius I can't do this it hurts too much." Sirius looked panicked but went over and sat her up giving her a hug. "Yes you can Lil just think about the amazing baby you're gonna have at the end of this." Lily just pushed him away "Oh where is that Potter?".

"Yes. Potter. James. Prongs. I'll get Prongs. Ok Lily I'll get him now I'll be back-"

"NO. I need to go to hospital."

"Right yes. Floo powder. No Moony is out buying some more." Lily groaned. "Don't worry Lily. James, Moony, Floo Powder Baby" Sirius began walking around in circles repeating the list to himself. Suddenly there was a loud pop. At the sound Sirius jumped and transfigured into a dog. Seeing that it was Kreacher he transformed back again.

Kreacher bowed low. "Kreacher heard a noise Sir. Kreacher has come to check Master isn't dying Sir."

"Yes! Kreacher! Kreacher you stay with Lily. I'm going to get Floo powder. Lily… Don't have the baby till I'm back." He ran over to Lily kissed her on the cheek and apparated. Lily moaned. "I can't believe he left me." Kreacher walked towards Lily.

"The Mudblo" Lily gave him a stern look. "Miss is having a child. Kreacher knows all about childbirth. Helped deliver Master Black and Master Regulas Kreacher did. Helped Mistress through all the pain what an honour." He wiped a tear from his eyes as he remembered his old mistress. He turned to Lily and, after a moment of consideration, seemed to have decided to help her. "Miss should not sit like that. Miss will hurt the baby and herself."

Five minutes later and Kreacher had helped Lily through another contraction- this one a lot easier due to Kreacher's advice. He was now sat on the bed next to her and had been recounting the events of Regulas' birth. "Kreacher was intrusted with the disposal of the placenta himself. Such and honour it was. My mother and her Mother before that had all been part of the Black births." Lily didn't feel comforted by the gory details she had received. "Kreacher know's how to make a calming tea that will help miss relax." Lily agreed to let him make it: he seemed glad to have been given such a duty. Just as he left another contraction began. She felt like it was getting close now. She shut her eyes and let out a groan as her body prepared further for the birth. Lily didn't even notice Sirius enter the room until he spoke. "See Moony! Oh Merlin it's too soon it's too soon! I'M NOT READY TO BE AN UNCLE!". Remus pushed passed the crisis that Sirius was displaying and went to Lily's side. "Hey Lil's." He spoke gently. Lily groaned as the contraction ended. "Please Remus, please tell me you have some chocolate on you?". Remus laughed as he broke of a bit for Lily. "Is James on his way?" Remus looked sheepish.

"We're not sure where he is Lil's. He went off down Diagon Alley. Last I saw him he was in the Cauldron." Lily groaned and turned her attention to Sirius who was nervously jigging up and down.

"You looked everywhere?" Sirius nodded. "You're sure you thought of everything?" Sirius nodded again "Well" she said raising her voice "Why don't you make proper use of that bloody mirror to get through to him. You didn't seem to have an issue with using throughout the length of my honey moon what's the resistance now that it is actually needed?". Sirus swallowed. "Didn't think of it?" Lily said in a sarcastic tone. Remus chuckled in the corner "Don't know what you're finding so funny. Not as though you thought of it either." Remus nodded and reached in his bag. "True but I did bring Floo Powder." He ran over the catch Lily as he said this. She had begun another contraction. He walked her towards the fireplace. "Sirius find James, I'll get Lily to St Mungos." Kreacher appeared in the room just before the flames appeared. He was carrying a thermos in his hand which had steam coming out the top. He walked towards Lily and held it up to her. "For Miss. Kreacher hopes the baby is well." With that Remus took hold of the cup in one hand and Lily in the other and they stepped into the fire with Lily smiling kindly at Kreacher.

Kreacher at once left the room leaving Sirius alone talking to the mirror. "Prongs mate get your arse your St Mungos now. It's Lily she's having the baby. Yes now. She's screaming and everything just hurry up." He paused listening to James "Yeah I know" he laughed "congratulations mate."


	24. Chapter 23- Calm

Lily shuddered. "That doesn't look like fun." Mrs Weasley laughed and walked over to her. Pulling her up from the armchair she patted the bump, "you'll be fine dear" she embraced her as Arthur began laughing at James' expression.

"And that's not even the worst part" he joked before stopping himself as the colour drained out of the young James' face.

"That was Kreacher's good deed? Helping making some tea and scaring you?" Sirius asked in an unimpressed voice.

Dumbledore nodded. "It only takes one small act of kindness to change a person's heart. Alas he was never happy with you Mr Black… But, in time, he will grow to serve a new purpose and, I am sure, will right many of his wrongs." His eyes twinkled as Hermione nodded with agreement. Lily was still seeking the comfort of Molly as she mentally prepared herself for what was going to be greeting her in a few months time.

It was now that Minerva spoke. After being silent for some time she said that very thing everyone was trying to ignore. "Albus, the time. This isn't going to last forever." Dumbledore nodded looking around the room.

"It's almost time I'm afraid. We will soon begin to tie up any loose ends." Glances were made across the room. James who was standing with his arm around Harry squeezed his shoulder. Harry simply wiped a tear from his eye, knowing that his Dad had pretended not to see. There was a calm atmosphere in the room as cakes were handed round and cups of tea were poured. The light was fading and Mr Weasley had lit a fire. The group was relaxed with one another- there were not many people so naturally apt to spending time with one another as these. And it was with a sad smile that Minerva noted this watching as Harry exchanged stories with his parents and Uncles just like he should've been doing all these years. The calmness did not last though…


End file.
